Stators are well known as being the stationary part of a rotary system that is typically found in electric machines such as motors and generators. Wound Segmented stator assembly comprise a plurality of wound stator segment assemblies. Each wound segment assembly may comprise a) a stack of stator coreplates (also known as stator plates) forming a Segmented Corepack Stack, b) winding wire, c) insulation slot liners and d) phase separator. Generally, in known wound segmented stator assembly multiple individual stator teeth are typically used.
In known stators, different phase wires of the stator windings would be connected together with brazing and soldering methods with the use of insulation sleeves etc.